Ultraman Knight Hero of the Ultra Senshi
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Ultraman Knight is the son of Ultraman Zero and a human woman making him the first Human Ultra Hybrid what does that mean he is a unstoppable super hero who is assigned to earth.But somethings are unexpected, He was trained for Kaiju not hot girls.


**Prologue! **

Space an infinite void with many mysteries, wonder, and excitement. But it is also filled with many dangers and many creatures out to harm innocent life. But there is a force out there that protects us to this day. They are the Ultra Senshi, more specifically Ultra Space Garrison. They are Ultraman and woman who protect all life in the universe from evil. They live on the Planet of Light. Many Ultraman have come and gone from planet to planet. But there most precious place to protect is Earth a world like there's was once.

But now a new Light will shine in the world, a new Hero a new force for good a new Ultraman!

**ULTRAMAN KNIGHT!**

* * *

Deep in space on a planet that seemed inside out with the light inside was hovering in space no sun but a square moon around it. It was the planet of Light home to the Ultra's a world full of giants who protect the world from evil. On that planet heroes from Ultraman to Ultraman Zero all lived and waited for there turn to protect the universe. But some have been busy lately Ultraman Zero there strongest fighter has had many adventured but his new challenge will be…

Parent hood?

"Papa!" a voice said coming from a young child, he was an Ultra about the size of preschool child in Ultra aspects he has two ridges on his head, and yellow eyes, he had a dark gray body with stripes of blue and red. He had a color timer on his chest surrounded be square like armor, he also had a green gem in the center of his forehead.

"Shinji." a full grown Ultraman said, he was much taller then the little one with a red, blue and gray body, and all the similar aspects as the young one. "I told you to wait at home." he said lifting the young child.

"I got bored." he complained. "there's nothing to do besides tomorrow is my first day of school." he said, "I'm going to be a strong fighter just like you."

"Is that so well you have to be a good listener." he said to the young Ultra.

"But you never where," he said, "Ojii-san said you where a trouble maker back when you where young." he said, making his father nearly do a double take.

"Hey that old jerk what gives him the right to tell my kid about my past." he said, "Any way the point is I have high hopes for you to not make the same mistakes I did," he said as he looked his son in the eye. "I want you to be a good person not only for me but for your mother."

"Okay papa." he said, he was then set down. "Papa why is my name not a number like you or Ojii-san?" he asked.

"Because your mother named you Shinji back when she had you on earth so I stuck with it, when you graduate and become a full Ultraman I will give you an Ultra name." he said.

"Promise?" the little Ultra asked his father. He then put out his pinky.

"Promise." he said as he locked his pinky with his. "Now get back inside I need to go do something." he said as he pushed him back into the direction of there home. "You would be proud of him." he said to no one in particular. "I am." At that his father had arrived behind him.

"Tou-san?" he said looking at his father.

"Zero, I'm here to talk to you about something." he said "Shinji are you sure it's not to soon to have him enroll to be a part of the Space Garrison?" he asked,

"Truth be told I don't know but he is a good boy, he is strong and kind, I think he might be a better Ultra then me." he said honestly. "But I'm afraid of him not being able to make any kind of friends." he said.

"Because of his being part human?" he asked. "We where all humans at one point in our past. But now we are Ultramen." he said, "But Shinji is a good boy and will be a great Ultraman one day, a true hero." he went on. "I think he is humble and loyal to his friends, and he is chivalrous. He may be a great member of the space garrison." he went on. "So don't worry." he assured his son. "He has family so he will be fine."

"Arigato Tou-san." he said.

* * *

But what neither knew is out there in the world where they had been to once, something was stirring, in what looked like a lab, set inside a stone cave computers came to life many of them where showing vitals and energy readings. Then a pod opened to show something standing there or rather someone, he was tall but hunched back slightly, he has long claw like fingers, and a fin on his head. The smoke cleared showing his glowing red eyes that went around his head to the back of his head, he had a mouth like shape that looked like large teeth like gear cogs. His body was black with orange-red stripes all over his body.

"I live!" he screamed. "Belial is back!" he shouted to the sky he then walked over to the computer. "So the time has come. My predecessor has fallen to a pathetic worm." he said as he typed on it. "He fell now I rise Belial the 2nd." he said, he then opened a door showing a mountain of green crystals emeralds. "Now its my turn to gain power." he said as his mouth opened and he started to absorb them. His power increasing.

* * *

Back on the Planet of Light Zero was dropping of Shinji at the school that trained young Ultra's to become members of the Space garrison or any of the other teams.

"Well here we are." Zero said, "Be careful okay." he said to his son.

"Okay." he said, "I'll show you I'll be a great Ultraman." he said.

"I want to see now get going." he said.

"Bye Papa." he said running into the large building. As he walked in he saw the large room with Ultra's of all sizes, colors, and ages. The older taller ones where all practicing shooting Spacium rays. "Sugoi." he said.

"So your our new student." a voice said, he then turned around to see a Ultra with two horns on his head, he was mainly red with a little silver. "Greetings little one I'm Ultraman Taro your new teacher." he said, he then stuck out his hand. Which he shook. "So your Zero's boy spot on I got to say." he said. "Except you got more gray to you." he said as he looked him over. "Well welcome this is the Ultra academy where we train young Ultra boys and girls to become great fighters." he said. He then walked him over to a group of kids like him. "Greetings class I am your teacher." he said, to all of the students "And this is our new student. His name is Shinji it was a name his late mother gave him. So don't be ruder about it." he said, "Now can any one tell me what an Ultra-Senshi's strongest attack is?" Then a little Ultra girl raised her hand. "Yes you in the back, ah…" he said confused.

"Gemini." she said,

"Right sorry." he said.

"The Spacium Ray." she answered.

"Yes the Spacium ray an attack used in many variations and many names depending on the Ultra." he said, "Its our most powerful attack. And our signature weapon." he said, He then turned around and looked at a flying sphere. "Allow me to demonstrate." he then waved his arms around, as his body started glowing with energy. "Storium Ray!" Taro then rested the fist of his vertical right arm to the open palm of his horizontal left arm, and fired a T shaped blast at the sphere. The sphere then fell. "See a very hard technique to learn." He said not noticing Shinji mimicking his actions. After the third copy he aimed his hand at another sphere in the room and actually fired a beam at it, but he ended up pushing him self back and chocking everyone.

"Ow that hurt what happened?" he asked.

"Incredible he actually used a Spacium Ray." he said. "Shinji how did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know I was just doing what you did and then I got pushed back." he said as one of his classmates helped him up. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's just for someone so young to use that attack like that just by mimicking me, is incredible." he said. "Its just incredible." after going through the day Taro then made his way to the meeting of the Ultra Brothers.

"Taro how was the first day of school." Ultraman asked him.

"Good you won't believe this but Zero's boy in class he…" he started.

"Let me guess he fell asleep, he talked out." Ace joked.

"No he actually used a Spacium Ray just by copying me." he said. "Its incredible." he said.

"Impossible he just started he can't be able to use such a powerful attack so soon." Leo said.

"He is the son of Zero, he would have great power but to be able to use such a powerful attack so soon is incredible." Seven said. "I must tell Zero of this." he said as he made his way out.

* * *

Mean while Zero was sitting down on a building waiting for Shinji to get home. "Ah I hope it went well." he said.

"Zero." Seven said as he landed behind him.

"Tou-san?" he asked getting up. "What is it?"

"It's Shinji in class today he actually used a Spacium Ray." he said shocking Zero.

"How he is only a kid it took me forever to learn how to do that." he said.

"Yes true but he was able to do so today just by coping Taro." he said. "He might be a stronger fighter than we originally thought."

"Shinji." Zero said. "If he can be so powerful then he must be taught and I mean taught." he said.

"Yes he needs to be placed in a more advanced class." Seven agreed. "So he can master his skills." he said.

"Alright." Zero agreed.

"I think Father of Ultra would like to see him." he said.

* * *

The next day Zero brought Shinji to the tower that held the Plasma Spark.

"Wow Papa what is that?" he asked pointing to the Plasma spark.

"That's the Plasma spark it's the light of our planet. It's very powerful, but never touch it directly or ever it will hurt you." he warned. "But its what gives us power." he explained.

"Sugoi!" he said. That's when a taller Ultra with two large horns on his head. He also had side burns on his head, which was something that happened only in elder Ultra's

"Welcome Zero, Shinji." he said in a bombing voice. "Shinji your grandfather has told me you can already use Spacium Ray's." he said looking him over. "you will be a powerful one in the future won't you." he said.

"Yeah I'm going to be strong as Papa." he said with a lot of confidence.

"Is that so well you probably will if you train a lot." he said. He then petted his head. "You remind my of my son Taro when he was your age confident and bright." he said.

"Yeah but Shinji here is more of a goof ball." Zero said.

"Mo Papa!" Shinji said.

"Just a joke Shinji." he said.

Some where deep in space Belial the 2nd was flying through space. "Almost there." he said as the planet of light came onto view. "There it is the pathetic planet my predecessor failed to destroy." he said. He then flew faster until he was in range of there radar.

Alarms sounded all around them. "Papa what is that?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"We have guest." Father of Ultra said he then moved out to see what came. It was then that something touched down in the center of the town, he was Belial.

"Belial impossible I saw him die!" Zero shouted at the image.

"Yes this would be something else a clone maybe." he said not sure.

"Greetings weaklings I am Belial the 2nd." he said. "I'm here to kill you all." he laughed as he walked up to several senior Ultraman. "So who wants some." he asked as he kicked away the attacks of several of them. "Is that all!" he asked as he punched away one Ultraman who attacked them he then kicked one square in the chest making him hit a building, he then grew his claws and slashed away at several of them. "Come on is that all?"

"Belial!" a voice said as Zero landed behind him.

"Zero you're the one who killed my predecessor." he said. "Now I will kill you." he said, he then charged at him and slashed with his claws but Zero ducked under them and drew his Zero Sluggers.

They then slashed at each other with red and green energy coming form there respective owner, buildings and things around them where being scratched. Zero then jumped back as he tossed both his sluggers at Belial but he blocked them and they flew back to Zero who then came in with a flying side kick his right leg then covered in flames as he impacted with him making him skid back across the ground.

"Your good. But not good enough." he said as he jumped into the air he then spun around like a wheel and flew at Zero, he then took his sluggers and put them up to block his strange attack. He was being pushed back little by little until he was pushed back completely hitting a building. "See I'm stronger." he said.

"Maybe but only by a little." Zero shot as he pushed him self off and flew at him with incredible speed and delivered a devastating uppercut to him making him fly high into the air. He then flew after him and hit him with another Zero Kick that sent him into a building. He the landed on it side was as if it where the ground. "doda!" he asked as he looked at him.

"Not bad!" he said as he got up and kicked at him but was blocked. Zero then tried to kick him but was blocked as well, they continued to block attacks on the side of the building. Until Zero flipped back and put his left arm to the side and his right across his chest, he then fired a green beam from the gem on his head making the building wall explode Belial jumped back to avoid it, but next thing he knew he saw a fist impact with his face making him stumble back. As he recovered, Zero then set his arm in a L style and fired a gold beam at him making him fall back down the building and ht the normal floor. "Todomada!" he said as he detached his Zero sluggers and attached them to his color timer. He then put both his hands to his chest as energy charged he shot his arms to the side and fired a wide Blue beam at Belial. Who was just getting up from the earlier attack.

"I don't think so." he said as his mouth had dark energy coming out of it. He then opened his Jaw as if it where on an axis and fired a powerful dark beam at Zero's the two attacks met and pushed against each other, after a short battle Belial's attack won and pushed back Zero's attack until it his him square in the chest making him fly into the sky, a mess. He then fell and into Belial the 2nd's hands. He then squeezed his head. "Your the one who defeated my pathetic predecessor he was weak." he said as he dropped him. He then flew over to the tower where the Plasma spark was located. But met the Ultra Brothers. "So more pests." he said. He then charged his claws glowing as he made the walls inside the tower explode. He pushed in several of them. He then knocked Ultraman and Seven to the side, before he fired a blast of dark energy at Leo and Ace. "Come now is this all you have to fight me?" he asked as he blocked a punch from 80 and then kicked him in the gut making him stumble back, he then punched Jack. "These are the so called Ultra Brothers?" he mocked as he then released a burst of dark energy on all of them. They all hit the wall.

"That's enough." a voice said as Ultra Father landed behind him.

"Ultra Father or is it Ken?" he joked. "Come!" he challenged with his claws. Belial then swiped them over him as he ducked and tossed his cape in his face making him stumble back

"Power Beam!" he said as blasts of energy shot from his horns but they where bounced back by his hand. Belial then kicked him making him skid back, But before Belial could do anything more he was kicked in the side by Ultraman. As he stumbled back Seven's eye slugger then slashed at him, as he recovered Ultra Father then pulled out a dumbbell like device.

"Ultra Dumbbell!" he said as it flashed a bright light in his face. He was then punched in the face by Ace and then Leo came in with his Leo kick making him crash into a wall were Jack shot a blast of energy in his face. As he Belial the 2nd recovered Taro then charged his energy.

"Storium Beam!" he said as his fired his attack straight to his face. As the smoke cleared they saw him walk out perfectly fine.

"Not bad," he said. "But not good enough." he said, he then charged dark energy into his right hand. He then crossed his hands with his left hand horizontal and his right vertical his right hand resting on the thumb side of his left. He then fired a dark Spacium beam at all of them knocking them all back, making there color timers all flash red. "Now I will destroy your Plasma Spark." he said as he flew up.

"Oh no." Seven said as he tried to get up. "Shinji…" he said trying to get up.

As Belial flew up he landed on the walk way to the Plasma Spark not noticing the young Ultra hiding behind a pillar looking at him. "Now I destroy this thing and plunge this planet to an Icy doom!" he laughed as he got closer.

"No!" a small voice cried out. Belial than felt a Spacium ray hit the back of his knee making him fall down on his other knee.

"What in the world?" he asked as more beams hit him in several places the beams them selves where weak but there placement was strategic making him fall, and hit places like his knee and other joints. "that's enough!" he said as he fired his own shots of energy at where he thought they where coming from. But the little Ultra was running around for his life. "You are a tricky one." he said. "If you where stronger than you could be a good fight but your to weak." he said. He the fired out a dark Spacium Ray that hit right behind him making him fall out in plain sight. "A child." he said as then started to laugh until he noticed how he looked.

"Ah…" he said as he got up.

"The son of Zero." he said. "Then I hope you loved you life." he said, as he was ready to shoot another blast but was then slashed by three sluggers. He turned around to see Seven and Zero ready to fight.

"Papa, Ojii-san!" Shinji said.

"Shinji get out of here." Zero said as he charged at Belial the 2nd and kicked at him, but was blocked and pushed back. Seven then came in with his Eye slugger trying to slash him but he missed with each hit. Belial then slashed with his claws making him stumble back, Zero tried to hit with his Zero kick but was blocked and tossed into his father.

"Time to Die!" he said as he fired his Dark Spacium Ray only to have both of them counter with there wide shots. The two attack struggled against one another but Belial the 2nd's won, bushing them both back. With Zero's color timer started beeping, and Seven's was beeping faster than before. "Well your did good but I'm better than my predecessor." he said.

"Papa, Ojii-san…" Shinji said sounding on the verge of tears. "Plasma Spark please save Papa and Ojii-san please." he sobbed. "You have power please save them?" he asked, as it then started flashing. "Please I don't want to lose papa to." he said, at that point it flashed so brightly that it blinded everyone.

"Shinji!" Zero said scarred as he looked.

"No Shinji don't touch it!" Ultra Seven said. The light then blinded everyone.

* * *

The young Ultra found him self in an infinite colored space. He then saw a silver Ultra with plated armor and a wide color timer that looked like a side ways bracket. "Ultraman Noa!" Shinji said staring at him. He then stuck his hand out.

"Shinji you pray for power for others to something that gives you power your pure spirit is what I seek as the protector of the Spirit of Ultra!" he said. "I will give you the power to save your family." he said.

"Me?" he asked confused. "But I'm just a kid." he said.

"But you have the spirit of a hero of an Ultraman!" he said. He then touched his head. "Go and become a hero!" he said. Then another bright white flash happened.

* * *

Shinji found him self back in the room and his body was now different where he use to have a mouth like head like his dad he now has a solid and smooth mouth piece, he has a blue crystal between his two ridges and his green gem looked bigger, his body was now gray, with silver armor on his chest shoulders, arms and legs. The armor around his forearms was slightly bulkier and had what looked like folded fin/ridges like the ones on his head but one per arm.

"Shinji?" Zero question the new turn of events that happened to his son.

"Impossible he came in contact with the Plasma sparks energy totally and has gained new powers." Seven said. "He has absorbed energy and become a new Ultra." he said.

"Interesting for a little one, you might be a problem in the future." Belial said. "So say good by to your life." he said.

Shinji as if on instinct, then crossed his hands in a + shape like Ultraman and fired a white beam of Spacium at Belial making him crash back off the walk way and to the ground below. As he got up he saw all the Ultra Brothers. They all then got in there poses and fired there Spacium Rays at him and shot him out of the building and even off the planet. After that Shinji fell down out cold.

"Shinji!" Zero said as he ran to his son and picked him up in his arms. "Shinji please wake up?" he said desperate.

"Papa did you get him?" he asked sleepy.

"No you got him." he said. "Come on let's get you home." he said as he lifted his son and carried him off.

* * *

A few days later Shinji woke up in a room being watched by several medical Ultra's. "Shinji." a motherly voice said as he saw the Mother of Ultra walk in with the Father of Ultra, and his dad, and Ultra Seven.

"Papa?" he questioned looking around. "What happened?" he asked as he inspected his new look seeing he was now all gray, and had new armor. "And what happened to me?"

"Shinji coming in contact with the Plasma spark made you change." Ultra Father said.

"Change?" he asked confused.

"Yes your now stronger and well different." Ultra Mother said. "Don't worry your fine you just well look new." she explained.

"And you have new powers also." Seven said.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Zero asked his son.

"I remember Noa telling me to go and be a hero he also told me I was now the new Protector of the Spirit of Ultra." he said confused.

"Ultraman Noa said that?" Ultra Father asked shocked along with the others.

"Uh-huh." he said timidly.

"This is a serious matter Shinji here is our new guardian." Seven said.

"Shinji pleas just listen and where sorry if where being tuff here, but this is big you're a important person now." Ultra Mother said.

"Okay." he said still a little confused.

"If Noa told you this means it means he has given you great power." his dad said. "Your ging to have a lot of training to come." he said as he sat next to him "And it will be hard so you need to be ready. I will help you become the greatest Ultraman." he said.

"Okay." he said as he got pumped. "I'll become the strongest Ultra like you papa." he said.

"Just remember you won't be alone Shinji you have all of us." Ultra Father said.

"In fact I think I know some friends who can help you to." Zero said. "Are you ready Shinji… no Ultraman." he said.

"Yeah!" he said.

"But a Ultraman needs a proper name." Ultra Father said. "From now on you are Ultraman Knight for your chivalrous personality." he said.

"Knight?" he said confused. "I like it!" he said.

"So do I, hey maybe you can train with a friend of mine called Knight." Zero said. With that everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

Deep in space Belial the 2nd was healing from the burn mark on his chest, he didn't get it from any of the other Ultra's but that little runt who defied him. He caused this mark on him.

"Shinji…" he said, "You dare to scar me I will have my revenge on you. You little runt!" he said as he flew off. "I swear it!"

* * *

And with that Shinji the son of Ultraman Zero is now protector of the Spirit of Ultra.

"Ultraman Knight Hero of the Ultra Senshi!"

* * *

So this is my new Fic Ultraman Knight I always like the Ultra series so I made an OC Ultra and it is a crossover Fic I needed a way to work out his whole home on earth thing as he is a Human Ultra Hybrid. As to who his mother is that's for me to know and all of you to find out. So any way this is just the Prologue I was going to go straight to the first chapter but this idea came to mind and it was cool and I didn't want to wait till late in the series. If I can update enough to do so.


End file.
